


Love Across The Multiverse

by summer162



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More relationship to be added, Multi, Other, Travel to another dimensions, after season 2, more character to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer162/pseuds/summer162
Summary: When Clary and Simon fall under a curse which shatters their soules across different dimensions, it's up to Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Maia to save them, as they travel across different dimensions they came across all sort of versions of them, and   saving Clary and Simon lives is a race against time, along the way secrets, are revealed and hundreds of different possibilities of their lives are explored.





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fanfiction, I hope you like it, I know, I shouldn't start another work until I'm done with one I'm working on, but I had this idea stuck in my head and had to write it down.
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

**Gone:**  
adjective

_The definition of gone is something that has left, departed or that is no longer there._

 

* * *

 

**Jace P.O.V**

 

Jace really hate his life, because he is sure that the universe is out to get him as he never seems to be able to catch a break, they won, Valentine is dead, he and Clary are finally together, and let’s not forget that he died and came back to life, so basically, they should be relaxing and celebrating their peaceful life.

But no, they don't get to do that, because Simon Lewis is a self-sacrificing bastard, who is willing to give up his own freedom and life for others around him, and Clary Fray refuses to live in a world where Simon does not exist, her words, not his.

Which leads us to the reason why Jace is frustrated, angry and bitter at the same time. well, that and the fact that both Simon and Clary are currently in a coma.

You ask how they ended up in this situation.

Well, it all goes back to about a week ago with Maia storming in the jade wolf looking like the world has ended.

 

**_A week ago:_ **

 

Jace was at the jade wolf with Clary, as she felt like visiting Luke, it has been a month since they won and defeated Valentine, things have been getting better, dare he say even peaceful, which is a nice change from the usual chaos that their lives have become in the last year.

And things appear to be getting better in the shadow world, while at least in New York, the shadowhunters of New York Institute started to get along with downworlders of New York, it seems that the prejudges they had about the downworlders have decreased, as so many situations have forced them to work alongside each other and put aside their differences.

Hell, even the werewolves and the vampires came to an agreement to act more civilly with each other.

But he felt that it had something to do with Luke and Simon.

Their father and son relationship confused most downworlders, as Luke is a werewolf and Simon is a vampire, they suppose to be mortal enemies, yet Luke treats Simon as his own son and Simon looks up to Luke as a father.

Honestly, their relationship amazes Jace himself, how Simon and Luke don't care about what the other is and refuse to follow the stereotype of the hatred that werewolves and vampires share.

And the only reason the vampires and werewolves are playing nice is; because Luke is close to Simon and nobody in his pack wants to piss Luke off by going after his surrogate son or his kind. while the vampires are trying to get on Simon's good grace (now that he is a daylighter), and it is no secret that Simon prefers hanging out with Luke more than his own clan, and both Luke and Raphael are responsible people, so its better for both sides to play nice.

looking across the restaurant, he saw both Clary and Luke talking happily, it was nice to see them like this, especially Clary, after everything that has happened, she deserves to be happy.

Just as he was about to get up to approach both Luke and Clary, the jade wolf door was burst open with such force, one would think an earthquake has occurred.

That sent everyone at the restaurant on alarm, as he turned to the door, he saw Maia standing there, looking shaken.

And before anyone could even utter a word, Maia ran to where Luke and clary where standing.

"LUKE, CLARY, please, PLEASE tell you seen him?" asked them, Maia, looking so scared and worried that even Jace started to panic, this is Maia we are talking about, nothing ever scared her, so if she is in such a state, then something much really be wrong.

Both Luke and Clary shared a worried look before turning back to Maia.

"Seen who Maia?" asked Luke looking worried himself.

"SIMON Luke, SIMON, have seen him? please tell you have."

At the mention of Simon's name, Clary went pale, "What you mean by "have seen him", did something happen to him?"

"I don't know, maybe, he's gone" answered Maia vaguely.

"What you mean you don't know and gone, what’s going on?" asked her Clary looking confused.

Seeing as this is going nowhere, Luke intervened "Ok, how about we sit down, and Maia you could start from the beginning".

So all four of them sat down and Maia started explain "Ok so you know that Simon wanted to focus on his studies more now that things have calmed down, so he told me he was staying in the dorms because he had a lot of work to catch on, so I didn't bother him, besides some texts now and then, but it has almost been a month since I saw him in person, so I decided to visit him, except he wasn't there, and the guy who was supposed to be his roommate told me that Simon dropped from the university in the beginning of the month and he hasn't seen him since then, but Simon never mentioned anything about dropping out in the texts he sent me, if anything he made sound like he was busy doing school work."

And that statement ringed all sort of alarms in Jace's head and from the looks of it, it did the same to both Clary and Luke.

"So did you check his house?" asked her Jace.

That seems to irritate Maia, "Of course I did, when I went there to ask his mom about Simon, she didn't recognize me, and the worst part, she had no idea who Simon is and told I must have gotten the wrong house and that she does not have a son. his own mother FORGOT him, how is that even possible?".

"WHAT" was the shocked response that came out of the rest of them, both Clary and Luke started to throw questions at Maia, and Jace has to admit that is pretty worrying, where the hell is Simon and why can't his own mother remember him.

And just why, WHY can't the universes just give him a break, by the angel he died and came back to life, he is allowed a break from crazy, but apparently, the universes had other plans.

Because now they have to solve the mystery of missing Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.


	2. The Mystery Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Magnus for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was busy with my family, I know this chapter is short, but I will try to update longer chapters.
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

* * *

 

**Magnus P.O.V**

 

Finally, he can relax as he was done with his last client, he can finally relax and get to spend the rest of the day with Alexander.

Thinking about Alexander instantly brought a smile to his face, so he sat down on the couch for to take a quick nap before he gets to do anything else, and as he was about to close his eyes he heard a knock.

And he couldn't help to sigh, and think to himself, _great another client_ , so he decided to ignore the knocking in hopes that whoever is at the door will go away, but no such luck, whoever was at the door was an impatient person and was knocking at his door like the world was ending.

Just as he was about to use magic to get rid of whoever is at his door he heard Lucian's voice, "Magnus open up, I know your inside"

At the sound of Lucian's distressed voice, he got up to open the door, and when he did, he found Lucian standing with Clary, Maia, and Jace. clary was really pale and panicked, while Maia looked scared, hell even Jace who appeared to be settled was acutely worried evidenced by his mismatched worried eyes. Lucian was the only one who appeared to calm.

"Will don't just stand there come in"

After they were all settled down on the couch he spoke, "So I'm assuming that this is not a social call"

"No, not really, we need your help" it was Lucian who spoke still looking calm.

"With what?"

"Simon is missing and we can't find him" informed him, Jace.

He blinked for a second trying to digest the news "Did you try tracking him?"

"Of course I did, but it did not work," told him clary with such a scared ton, which makes sense her best friend went missing, and Clary is so protective of Simon and vice versa.  
"And then there is the situation with his mom" this time Maia was the one who spoke.

"What situation?"

And that when they explained everything, from the last time Simon was seen to the texts, and then his mother forgetting him.

And that was enough information to get Magnus worried, so he immediately started working on tracking spell while Maia, Clary, and Lucian helped him fetch the ingredients, meanwhile, Jace was talking to Isabelle and Alexander on the phone explaining the situation to them.

 

* * *

 

"I can’t find him" at that statement everyone present turned to Magnus.

"What do you mean you can't find, is he cloaked or something?" asked him Alexander who arrived with Isabelle a little while back.

"No, not really, it like he doesn't even exist, when someone is protected or cloaked by some kind of magic you senses there existing but you just can't pinpoint their location, it’s like they are all over the place, but in Simon's cases I got nothing"

"Oh god, this is bad, really bad what do we do now?" asked him clary. any other time he would have probably told her that shadowhunters believe in angels not god, but he got a feeling that this is not the time or the place for this.

"We need to see his mother"

"Mother?!" looked at him Maia confused.

"But she can't even remember him" it was Isabelle who spoke.

"It's not about whatever she remembers him or not, people just don't go around forgetting other people, especially their own kids, whoever did this much be really powerful, to be able to erase Simons presence and make his mother forget him"

"So, what are we going to do?" asked him, Alexander.

"I'm going to call a friend of mine Catarina Loss she is warlock too, she can check on his mother and try to identify what or who did this to her, you, Isabelle, and Jace should head to his mother house she will meet you there"

"What about the rest of us?" asked him, Lucian, clearly wanting to help in any way he can.  
"You need to stay here, I will try to find Simon again, and all three of you have the strongest and the closest connection to Simon, which may increase our chances of finding him"

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Magnus was ready to give up, he tried everything and every spell he could think of, but no use, no matter what he tried, he could not find Simon, not even using his connection to Lucian, Maia and Clary helped.

Which really made Magnus scared, this can absolutely not be good, he can't think of anything else to find Simon, for all he knows Simon could be dead, but he did not voice that out loud because one, that will not get him a good reaction from those present, second, he himself does not want to believe that, someone as bright as Simon does not deserve such a fate, and jumping into such conclusion without anything solid to back it up is not good for anybody.

Just as he was about to check again for any spell that he missed a portal opened in his living room and stepped out of it was Catarina who was still warring her nurses uniform, followed by Isabelle and Alexander.

Before he could say anything, Clary jumped in to find answers " So what did you find out?"

At that Catarina raised one eyebrow "Well hello to you too"

Clary realizing that she came off a little rude "Sorry, I'm just really worried"

Sending Clary, a reassuring smile “It alright kid” then she turned to him "I checked on the daylighter's mother like you asked"

"His name is Simon, not daylighter," Lucian told her with a firm voice, he never liked it when anyone referred to Clary as Valentine's daughter or Simon as the daylighter, to him they were more than those labels which everybody seems to associate with them, and ignore to see them for the people they are.

He knows, after all, Lucian told him in one of the many conversations they had after Valentine's death, as they dealt with the ramification of siding with the Seelie Queen.

"Is she alright, what did you say to her?" Clary addressed the question at Catarina.

"Her memory was wiped clean, she doesn't have a single memory of her son, and all the gaps are replaced with solid good memories, she doesn't appear to have blanks in her memory like others do when their mind's get altered with to erase someone's existence, whoever did this is quite powerful, and know what they are doing".

Then Isabelle added "And we check the entire house, his room, pictures and anything else that has to do with him is gone, it's like Simon didn't exist to being with"

Damn it, whoever did this really knows what they're doing, but who would go to such lengths to take Simon "So, could you identify who’s magic it is?" he asked Cat

Giving him a sympathetic look "No I could not, I never came across magic like this in my entire life, Sorry I could not be any more of help"

"No, its ok you did what you could" and he meant it, he didn't want her to bad, she is the type of person who loves helping people and if she fails, it hunts her.

Looking around he saw the look of helplessness on Clary, Maia, and Lucian faces, even Jace, Isabelle and Alexander look worried and it's no secret that Jace and Alexandre are not big fans of Simon.

and just as he was about to tell everyone to go home and rest, so they could resume this tomorrow, as this doesn't seem to be going anywhere, Alexandre asked no one “Who did this, why would they do this?".

And just like that, it seems that Alexander said something earth-shattering because Lucians' suddenly exclaimed "That it" shocking everyone in the room.

"What's it?" asked him, Maia

"We need to find the motive," told her Lucian, looking at her like she supposes to know this.

"Motive?" it was Jace who asked looking just as confused as Maia.

"Yeah that how we do it when someone’s go missing, we trace their last steps, where have they been, who benefits from the person disappearance and so on" explained Lucian to them.

"So basically, were playing detectives?" Jace asked him reluctantly, not seeing how this will help.

"Well, magic didn't work, tracking didn't, what other option do we have?" told him Lucian, and to honest he is quite right, the usual method they use didn't work, so they going to have to rely on Lucian's detective skills to help them find Simon, after all this is kind of what Lucian does for living.

And they really are out of other options.

Turning to everyone in the room he announced, "I guess we're doing some old fashion police work"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.


	3. Playing Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and the others attempt to gather clues about Simon's disappearance and a surprising person comes looking for Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was busy, but here is a new chapter enjoy.
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

* * *

 

**Luke P.O.V**

 

"So, what's is our first step?" Jace voiced the question at Luke

"We start with Simon's texts," He told him.

Turning to Maia he asked her "When did you get his last text?"

"About two days ago, when he didn't answer I assumed that he was busy, and that why I went visit today to surprise him, and you know the rest," told him looking distressed as she was sitting on the couch.

"I see, so when was the last time you saw him in person?" he asked trying to determine as to who was the last to see him before he disappeared.

"The night at the hunter's moon, when we were celebrating Valentine’s defeat?"

"But that was a month ago, you're telling that none of you saw him since then?" asked Magnus’s friend Catarina, not meaning an ill intention, as she genuinely looked curious.

At that statement everyone looked guilty, after all its been an entire month and none of them even noticed that Simon was gone, it’s true that it was a crazy month, dealing with ramification of siding with the Seelie queens, going to meetings, managing new members of the pack, he was busy, but that was no excuses, he should have called, or texted, anything to check on Simon, _so much for thinking of him as a son_ , he didn’t even know that Simon went missing.

"No, I didn't, he texted all the time, claiming to be busy with school work every time I wanted to meet, and I didn't think much of it because I was myself busy with my studies," Maia told with such a guilty look that he felt little sorry for her.

"Did say he anything to you before he left?"

"He said he was going to the Dumort to update Raphael on everything that wants down." at that statement he shared a look with Magnus, as Magnus figured out what he is probably thinking.

"Well, it looks like we're going to visit the Dumort," told them Jace looking ready to fight, it looks like he already made up his mind about how took Simon.

"Raphael wouldn't do anything to Simon" it was Magnus who came to Raphael's defense, which is not surprising, Raphael always was close to Magnus, in a way they had their own father-son relationship.

Jace raised one eyebrow and asked Magnus "Are you sure about that, after all, Simon has what every vampire want, you can’t tell me that Raphael is not as desperate as any other vampire to walk in the sun without burning."

"And considering the fact he refuses to willingly share how it happened, Raphael may have turned to drastic measures to get the information out of him." chipped in Clary who looked like she was ready to tear down the Dumort if it meant finding Simon, and from the looks of it Maia seems to agree with them.

Alec and Catarina were the only ones who stayed quiet, but in Alec's case, he suspects he is staying neutral for his boyfriend's sake in hopes of not upsetting him further, as he looked already upset at the fact that they assumed Raphael is responsible for Simon's disappearances.

And before the situation could escalate he spoke "Ok let's not jump to conclusions without any hard evidence, let's speak to Raphael first and find out what happened that day with Simon" they both raised a good point but he was going to accuse Raphael just based on assumption, one thing he learned as a detective is, always investigate first, because jumping to conclusion without actual prove could lead to innocent person paying the price for something they did not do.

 

* * *

 

Magnus opened a portal in his living which they use to go to the Dumort, as he stepped out followed by the others he found himself in an office.

It was empty, but he figured that it belonged Raphael, the room looks like something Raphael will use, judging by it fancy design.

Before he could look around more, a voice comes from behind him, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" turning around he found Raphael standing at the doorframe of the office, looking surprised by those are present.

He was about to answer when Clary beat him to it "Where is Simon?"

Raising an eyebrow at her question "Straight to business I see, and why would I know where is he?"

"Don't play with us, Simon is missing and you are the last one who saw him," told him Jace looking ready to attack Raphael if necessary.

At that accusation, Raphael looked angry "How dare you, you come to my home and insult me"

"Everyone, calm down and let’s deal with this civilly" it was Magnus who spoke trying to lower the growing tension in the room.

"Civilly? you are the ones who came here and accuse me of harming the daylighter"

"Nobody is accusing you of anything, we simply want to know when was the last time you saw Simon," He told him while looking as calm as possible to show Raphael that he means no harm, then he asked, "And did he mention anything strange you?"

Shrugging his shoulders in a dismissive manner he answered, "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him in a long time, it's not like we're friends"

"Ok how about we narrow it down, did you see him the day the day we were celebrating Valentine's defeat at hunter’s moon?" he asked.

"No, I didn't" He replied firmly.

"You sure? Simon told me that he was going to the Dumort to give you an update on everything that went down," told him Maia with a skeptical look.

"Well he didn't, it was Magnus who updated me on what happened, I haven't seen the daylighter that day, and nor since it" as he said that Magnus nodded along to confirm that he did inform Raphael on what happened with Valentine.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Asked him Jace, clearly not believing him.

"He is telling the truth"

At that everyone turned their head to sources of that statement, which surprisingly was Isabelle, who looked very uncomfortable with the way everyone was looking at her, she hasn't said a word since they arrived, but now she is backing Raphael's story, he has to admit he is kind of surprised.

"How would you know that?" Alec asked her the question that was on everyone's mind, looking at him he looked a little bit angry as he asked that as if he already knows the answer to that question.

"I was with him that day, I left the party and went to the Dumort," told him Isabelle as she looked everywhere but her brother.

So that rolls out Raphael from their list.

"So, Simon lied to me," said Maia looking at him, there was worry in her eyes but now it was mixed with a little bit of anger.

"We don't know that yet" he told her, because there was no point in jumping into conclusions without all the facts, as it tends to lead to misunderstandings, and he wasn't even sure if the person who was communicating with Maia really was Simon, as she mentioned he only texted but never spoke to her, for all he knows someone could have his phone and was pretending to be Simon.

looking at his watch it was almost 3 in the morning and they spent the entire day trying to look for Simon "Everyone go home for the night, meanwhile, I will pull any security footage I could find of that day and try to find any clues as to where Simon is"

"We also could go back to the Institute and pull any footage we could" Alec informed him as he himself looked tired like everyone else, including Raphael as the sun is about to come up soon.

"Good, you do that and the rest of you head home and rest"

At that clary and Maia looked like they about to protest "Luke, I can’t rest, Simon could be in grave danger as we speak, I have to help," Clary told him that, as she looked so exhausted and yet so determined to help.

"I know you want to help, but there is nothing that you could do at the moment, and you are no use to anybody if you're tired"

"That goes for the both of you" he looked at both Maia and clary as he said that "don't worry we will find him, one way or another"

As he said that he wasn't sure he was reassuring, them or himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day they all met at Magnus's apartment because it was the safest place for them to talk without being overheard.

Among the present were Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Maia, Isabelle, and for some reason both Dot and Raphael, who Alec stared daggers at, oh if looks could kill Raphael would be six feet under.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked Dot and Raphael.

But it was Clary who answered, "I called her, maybe there is something she could do to help"

He wanted to tell her that if Magnus couldn't find Simon then Dot probably couldn't either, since Magnus is much more powerful than her, but he didn't want to crush her hope, and from the looks of it Dot knows that there nothing she really can do, but she is her just to ease Clary's mind and support her, so he didn't say anything.

Instead he said, "We could use all the help that we could get"

Turning to Raphael he asked, "And you?"

"I'm here for moral support" which did not sound sincere at all and Raphael knew it but didn't seem to care.

"You mean you don't want to lose the only thing that will help you walk in the sun" Snarled Jace.

"You make me out to be such a villain shadowhunter " Raphael responded as he set Jace with an exasperated look.

Jace looked like he was about to reply and he knew if he let them be, things will not end will so he interrupted.

"I looked through the footages, it looks like Simon left hunters moon and went central park"

"Hold on a second, central park?" Asked Isabelle and you could see the wheels turning in her eyes.

"You don't think he went to the Seelie court?" Asked him Clary.

"Why will he even go there?" Muttered Alec

"I think I know why?" Maia told them looking paler than she already was if that is even possible.

"What do you mean?" Dot Asked her wanting her to elaborate on what she said.

"I think he made a deal with the Seelie queen, for Maia's freedom," He told them.

"Hold on, what are you guys talking about?" Asked them Dot, who didn't know about Maia's kidnapping.

"The Seelie queen kidnapped Maia, when we went there to rescue her, she just let us go, I did find it strange that she lets us go so easily" He explained to her.

"Now we know that she didn't" Uttered Jace.

  
"It will also explain why the magic that was used on Simon's mother was so powerful," Told them Magnus.

"That's not all, he then left shortly after, went home, and the next day he called a moving truck where he moved some things to a storage unit which he purchased"

"What exactly are you saying?" Asked him Clary, fear evident in her voice.

"I think Simon himself moved his things or anything that has to do with him when his mother was out of the house and if he did that, he may have been the one who made the Seelie queen erase his mother's memory"

"But why will he do that?" Asked Alec.

And Luke hated what was he about to say and he didn't want to believe it, but from what he gathered there was only one explanation he could reach "Because he is not planning on coming back".

At that statement, the whole room went silent socked by the statement.

 

* * *

 

**Magnus P.O.V**

 

After what Lucian said sunk in, the whole room turned into chaos, clary and Maia are panicking, then cursing the Seelie queen to hell and back, and trying to find ways to help Simon, and wondering what kind of deal did Simon make, while Isabelle, Dot, Jace, and Luke were trying to calm down both girls, emphasis on the word trying.

Those two were more alike than they knew, both are brave, strong, determined, ready to jump in into the cold water without thinking if it means saving those who they care about, he is starting to think that Simon may have a type.

Just then someone rang his doorbell, that made everyone quiet.

Turing to him Alec asked, "Expecting somebody?"

"No, who on earth is that. I made it very clear that I'm not meeting any clients today"

He opened the door ready to send back whoever is at the door, but before he could say anything the other person spoke, "Magnus Bane?" it was more of a question to confirm that they got the right person.

"Yes, who are you?" he asked because he has never seen this person before, she looked to be in her early twenties, looking closely at her he noticed that she has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles across her nose.

Instead of answering him, she pushed him aside and entered without saying another word, that action surprised him and it took him a second to register that this girl is trespassing into his home.

"Hey, stop there lady, who do you think you are to enter my house without my permission" he grabbed her arm to stop her, but she just surged his hand and continued to walk further into his house like a girl with a mission without caring about his presences.

 _Seriously what is wrong with this girl?_  
  
It seems that the commotion caught everyone's attention, they came out wanting to see what’s going on.

He was about to use magic to kick this girl out.

"Rebecca?!"

At that he blinked and turned to the person who spoke, it was Lucian and Clary, they both asked at the same time, with a look of shock on their faces.

Turning to the girl who he now assumed is Rebecca to see her reaction, she looked relieved, like she found what she was looking for.

Looking around he noticed everyone's confusion with exception of Maia who wore the same shocked expression as Lucian's and Clary.

"Good, you're all here" spoke the newcomer as she let out a sigh, this declaration was directed at Luke, Clary, and Maia.

And before anyone could even utter a word, Rebecca expression turned from relieved to anger, like she was ready to murder someone, looking at Lucian she said: "Now where the **HELL** is my brother?"


	4. The Other Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to go to the Seelie court and Rebecca demands answers to her brother’s disappearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried writing this chapter differently (from a third person point of view in hopes of getting everyone's side of the situation, but I'm not sure how it turned out, so enjoy the chapter.
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

* * *

 

**Third person P.O.V**

 

"Rebecca, what are doing here?" "How would we know?"  "What do you mean, did something happen to Simon?"

 

Clary, Luke, Maia spoke all at once trying to look as innocent as possible, but Rebecca didn't buy it, they don't really have a great poker face, but she has a feeling that has something to with the fact that she caught them off guard.

 

"Cut the crap, I know your two are werewolves, and you are a shadowhunter and that you're a warlock" her tone clearly implying that there is no room for nonsense as she pointed to Maia, Luke, then Clary and Dot

 

"What?!" all four of them looked at her with a great sock, will the rest of them still looked confused by her presence, and have no idea who is she.

 

Before any of them could say anything, she turned to the rest of them and started pointing at each one of them as she spoke.

 

"Tall as a tree you must be Alec" Alec just looked surprised at that.

 

"The female version of him, Isabelle" That just got a grin out of her.

 

"The bleached blonde, Jace" Jace looked offended and said something along the lines of "Hey I'm naturally blond" But she ignored him and continued on.

 

"The sparkly guy, the high warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane" Magnus simply smiled at that and said, "Well thank you there" clearly appreciating the girl comment of his taste on sparkle.

 

"The brooding pale guy with a really nice suit, Raphael Santiago the head of Brooklyn clan" Raphael simply glared at her when she said that.

 

After that, she turned back to Luke, Clary, Maia, and Dot with a self-satisfied look "Did I get anything wrong, No? then let's try this again, where is my brother?"

 

"Wha... we don.. okay hold on a second, how do you even know all of this?" It was Luke who spoke finally coming out of his shock.

 

"I think the more important question is, who are?" It was Alec who spoke, trying to figure out the identity of the girl before this conversation could go anywhere else, and by the looks of it, everyone else wants the answer to that question.

 

"Clary?" Jace turned to Clary with questioning eyes, hoping that she will provide them with an answer.

 

Clary who is still in a state of shock finally snapped out of it and answered him "That's Rebecca, Rebecca Lewis"

 

At that everyone went still and nobody said anything and if a needle drooped Maia could swear you could hear it.

 

"Liw... Lewis?" it was Isabelle who finally broke the silence by her question.

 

"As in Simon Lewis?" asked her Alec, as if asking that question will somehow make this untrue, because she did mention a brother and if she is Simon's sister, then they are all in big trouble, and she looks like she knows who they really are, panic truly started to sink because the last time a mundane got involved with them, or a Lewis in general they died and turned into a vampire, and Alec couldn't help to think, _by the angel this is not happing._

 

It was Jace who finally scolded his expression and smiled at her in his usual flirty way, in hopes of charming her to calm the situation down "Well it's nice to finally meet you"

 

Rebecca didn’t look impressed at all if anything she glared at Jace so hard, that if looks could kill Jace may already be six feet under with the nails shut on his coven "Blondie, there is nothing nice about this situation, my brother is missing, none of my family members or our neighbors remember him, and I can’t tell the police, because I can't exactly say "So hey my brother is missing, oh and he is vampire, and everybody I know forget about his existence, so how soon can I file a missing person's report?", they are going to lock me up thinking that I'm crazy" somehow she managed to sound sarcastic and annoyed at the same time and Magnus couldn't help but think that she did sound's a lot like Simon in that way.

 

"Okay, Rebecca calm down, and can you tell how do you know all this?" Luke asked because he really can't deal with this now, Simon is taken by the queen and Rebecca showing up looking for him and knowing what they really are, he still has not wrapped his head around that last part.

 

"No offense Luke, but my brother is the one who is missing, if anyone needs to spit out information, it's you" there was no heat behind here word, if anything she somehow managed to sound polite even as she said that, _must be a Lewis trait_ , Maia thought.

 

"Okay, you seem to know quite a lot, so we will just tell you" Maia decided to tell her because she felt that his sister had a right to know besides she already knows what they really are no point in denying it any longer.

"What?! no, she is a mundane, Simon's sister or not, we can’t go around telling them this kind of things, we don't know how much does she know about our world" Alec can't believe that they are even considering telling her, nothing but trouble going to came out of this.

 

"For now, just assume that I know everything," Told them Rebecca looking annoyed.

 

"He was taken by the Seelie queen" Maia finally blurted out just to get this over with.

 

"MAIA" the rest of them shouted out not believing that she acutely told her.

 

"What? she already knows about us, no use in lying"

 

"You mean the crazy powerful queen who made Clary kiss bleached blond here to get Simon on her side?" Rebecca asked them as she pointed toward Jace.

 

"Ok, by the angel how do you know that?!" asked Jace not believing just how much she knows.

 

"like I said I know basically everything, so go on, why did she take him, and why nobody besides me and you guys seems to remember him?"

 

"From what we gathered he made a deal with the queen for Maia's freedom" Luke ultimately told her since they already revealing things.

 

"She kidnapped me, and he bargained for my freedom, we didn't know what he really did until yesterday" Maia continued the explanation.

 

Magnus carried on from there to explaining the rest "And we think he was the one who asked the queen to erase you family's memories of him, because he has no intention of returning, and the only reason she may not have done the same to us because it’s much more difficult to erase our memories as we will probably overcome her magic and remember, but it’s much more easier with mundanes as they are not strong enough to fight back against her magic, but as to why you’re the only one from your family still has her memories is beyond me"

 

"Well I guess we have to get him back then don't we,” Told them Rebecca and it wasn't questioned as much as it was a command. 

 

"There is no "we", you're a mundane you’re not supposed to even be involved," Alec told her pointedly, clearly that was the wrong thing to say to because her expression turned from calm to anger.

 

Turning to Alec Rebecca just looked at him and then as calm she can she spoke "I'm sorry, are you telling me that if your little brother was in danger, you're going to stand back and do nothing, just because you are not supposed to be involved" what she said did hit Alec hard because the statement brought back the memory of injured Max there lying unconscious as he was helpless to do anything to help, so he understood, but still,

 

Rebecca just looked  at him and continued talking because somehow she knows she got him to feel guilty, it much have appeared on his face because he could see the triumph in her eyes, "This my brother, I will burn the world to the ground if it means saving him" and as she said that with such determination he had no trouble believing her, somehow he know that she meant it, because he saw the same fire in her eyes that is in him when it came to his siblings.

 

"Well I guess we're taking here with us,” Jace said.

 

"JACE!" All of them shouted.

 

"What? come on, she made such a compelling speech" His expression said it all, it’s like he was saying _how can you argue with that?_

 

"Did you forget what happened the last time we let a mundane tag along?" Asked him Alec.

 

"Rebecca no, Simon will never forgive us if anything happened you" Clary tried to talk her out of this because she can't have Rebecca getting hurt, it will crush Simon.

 

Rebecca fired back at Clary "And I won't forgive you if anything happened to him, the only reason Simon got involved in this world because" pointing at Clary and Luke "you and Luke were involved in this world and the only reason he is with that queen because he saved you" pointing at Maia, at that all three of them looked guilty.

 

"Hey that not fair" Jace chipped in before the blame game could start.

 

"I don't care, I’m coming whatever you guys like or not, so you either take me with you or I'll go on my own" Rebecca told them stubbornly, clearly having no intention of backing down.

 

"Dear, you don't even know where you should go," Magnus told her, hoping that it will show her that they do have the upper hand, and she will consider listing to them, _but boy was he wrong._

 

"Central Park under the bridge," Rebecca told them looking smug, clearly happy with the others surprised expression and showing them that she can win this argument because she seems to have all the information she needs.

 

"I have a feeling that I will not be turned away once I announce that I'm Simon's sister" she continued will looking very blessed with herself, because she knows that they will not let her go on her own therefore they will have to take her with them.

 

"Seriously?!" it was Alec who exclaimed, not believing that he lost the argument, _what is it with the Lewis and their need to poke their nose where it doesn’t belong_ , but then again it is her brother so maybe she isn’t, but still, it wasn’t enough that one Lewis is causing plenty of problems now there is another one and the worst part is this one looks to way too fearless for her own good, at least her brother had the common senses to be scared, it may not have stopped him  from heading into danger, but at least it saved his life on numerous occasions, as he always asked for Luke’s, Magnus’ or even Clary’s help or advise, but this one she looks like she walk to a nest of demons without of an ounce of fear, which means she can get killed.

 

Giving up he answered her "Fine you're coming, but don't anything crazy and follow our lead"

 

Isabelle informed her "We're going to have to request an audience with the queen first, but it may take a while"

 

"It’s fine, I can wait," Told her Rebecca with a happy smile like her brother isn't missing and she isn't standing in a room full of people with supernatural abilities, and Alec couldn't help but think that _she is either way too brave, or just plain crazy._

 

* * *

 

"You really not going to tell us how you figured out all of this out are you?" Luke asked Rebecca who was sitting on couch on eating ice cream, yeah you heard right, after Alec left to go to the institute, Raphael shortly after left to check on his clan, afterward they all just stood in awkward silence no one knowing what to say, until Rebecca broke the silences by asking Magnus if he had any ice cream, the look on Magnus' face was priceless.

 

After that they all sat in the living room still in awkward silence, the only one who looked comfortable was Rebecca, she is way too comfortable if you ask Maia, because she took off her coat, shoes, and she is setting on the couch and eating ice cream, all relaxed and calm, like her brother is not in some grave danger, will the rest present just scattered around the living room, Magnus and Dot setting together, while Luke and Clary were each setting on Rebecca’s side, and Jace stood next to Clary, while Isabelle and her sat in front of them.

 

They were all staring at Rebecca, in silence until Luke asked the question.

 

"Nope" replied Rebecca with a smile, she looked like she was sitting among some old friends not bunch of people who could easily kill her, not that they will, but she didn’t know that, or maybe she did, anyway her behavior is not what you’ll expect in this kind of situation.

 

"And Simon didn't say anything?" asked her Clary for confirmation, because she knows Simon and there is no way that he will put Rebecca at risk by telling her the truth, especially after how things went down with his mother when she found out, or like Simon called it "coming out of the coffin".

 

"Not a word"

 

"So how much exactly do you know again?" asked her Dot who also was wary of Rebecca, she did meet her over the years as she was Simon’s sister, but she never really got to know her, not the way she knows Simon and Clary, to her she seemed like any other girl, but now, Dot thinks that maybe that’s not the case.

 

"Like I said assu- "

 

"Yeah, we got it "assume that I know everything", but exactly how much do you know? so we know what we need to fill you in" Told her Magnus.

 

"Well from what I figured out, there are shadowhunters which are half humans and angels and your job is to kill demons, you, the bleached blonde," she said as she pointed toward Clary, Jace, and Isabelle.

 

"I'm naturally blonde" retorted Jace clearly annoyed.

                                                                                                                  

"Kid that's not something you really should be proud of," she flatly told him and continued.

 

“Like I was saying you two, the grumpy cat and his sister are one, Luke used to be one, oh and there is this guy named Valentine who is basically your version of Hitler, and he is your father," pointing to clary  with her spoon "but he is dead now I think, you also have a secret long lost evil brother because your father mussed him up and used him as lab rat, and for while you two thought you were siblings when you had some sort of epic romance going on, which by the way much have been wired" both Jace and Clary winched at that "and you mother is dead, which by the way Clary bear I'm so sorry for, that much has been hard for you" she genuinely looked sorry when she said that.

 

"Thanks, Becky" and Clary meant that to her Becky was always the sister she wanted, and it was nice to have her here for comfort, despite the circumstances.

 

“Clary bear?!” Jace asked Clary with a teasing smile, hoping to lift her spirit which has gone down the drain the moment she found out Simon was missing, but sadly no luck, Clary simply answered flatly “childhood nickname” without even looking at him, he has to admit that hurt a little.

 

"Ah, there is also vampires, they can't walk into the sun, garlic doesn't affect them, they can see their reflection despite the common belief, and thank god they don't sparkle, but I'm still not sure about the whole do we need to invite them in so they enter our home or not, they can't have kids, that guy Raphael is the head of the clan, and his previous clan leader is the bitch who turned Simon into a vampire" at that Isabelle couldn’t help but to think that she really knows a lot, speaking of Raphael, she really hoped Alec won’t go all protective older brother on him, she and Raphael decided to try again the night that they were celebrating Valentine’s defeat, she went to the DuMort and talked to him, they both deiced to take it slow, test the water so to say, they also set some ground rules so they won’t fall into some old habits of their addiction, they also agreed not to tell anybody until they saw were their relationship is headed, but of course knowing her luck she had to tell them to be Raphael alibi and admit where she really was the night of Valentine’s death, which is not how she expected to tell everyone but she had no choice, they were going to blame Raphael for Simon’s disappearance, and Alec would have been more than happy to throw Raphael in cell, after all, he wasn’t his favorite person.

 

Oh speaking of her brother, she know what he thought when he knows that she was with Raphael, he thought she relapsed, but when they got a chance to be alone at Institute as they were going through some footages she told him then truth which really didn’t make the situation better, if anything Alec was against the idea, and listed every reason why she shouldn’t be with him, and she shouted back, and the entire thing turned into an argument, which also the reason why she didn’t go with Alec to Institute now, because they were to be left alone, they’ll just end up arguing.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Rebecca kept talking, looking at her she did resemble Simon a lot, from her eyes, nose, and her appearance in general, but unlike Simon she looked calm, while Simon always looked fidgeted and nervous, and her eyes, there was something about the way she looks at them like she’s can see who they are, not what, but who as people, which made her uncomfortable.

 

Then looking at Magnus Rebecca spoke "And then there are warlocks, they basically have a demon parent and a human parent, you guys do magic, and you have something called warlock mark, also can’t have kids, you immortal like the vampires" Magnus just raised his eyebrows at that and thought to himself if Simon didn’t tell her any of this then how did she find out, and he knows that everyone else is thinking the same.

 

“And while we are at the subject you and I need to talk because you seem to have a way much better fashion senses than me, and you really seem to be rocking all of that glitter” and she really looked impressed as she said that.

 

 _Never mind, he likes her_ , anyone who appreciates glitter is immediately on his favorite person list.

 

And then she turned to Maia "And let's not forget the werewolves, you turn every full moon, you became a one if you scratched or you have a werewolf parent, not immortal, and you're the pack leader" she said the last part to Luke.

 

Maia for the life of her couldn’t figure out how Rebecca knew all of this, when she met her she seemed so normal, yet her she is clearly knowing everything, so confident as she spoke yet so laid back, unlike Simon, which speaking of she is really mad at him, she never thought that she will ever be mad at Simon, but she is, _who does he think he is to go and play hero_ , sure she get that he saved her and Simon is the kind of person who would undoubtedly do the same thing over aging for any person, even Jace, because that kind of person he is, so selfless, putting everyone else before himself, but yet she is mad, because he is there because of her, because she wasn’t strong enough to fight the Seelie’s when they showed up to kidnaped her, because she hates feeling helpless and weak, she is no damsels in distress, and yet her she is feeling guilty and angry at the same time, not knowing what she is really mad about, the fact Simon lied to her, or the reason why he lied, she get it, he did it to save her, but with Simon she thought she may not have to deal with that, the lying, the dishonesty, but this is not the time to think about these things, she will deal with all of this after they get him back. 

 

"And then there is the fair folk, basically every type of fairy you can imagine, they can’t lie, but they withhold the truth or tell half lies and find clever ways to not tell the truth, they're also very manipulative, and they lead by their queen who is powerful and world-class bitch"

 

"And you still want us to believe that Simon didn't tell you anything?" Jace asked with skeptic look.

 

"Yes, because he didn't" and she didn’t seem like she was laying, but then that raises the question as to from where did she get all of this information.

 

"Then how do you know so much? you know things that you could not have figured out on your own" Dot asked her.

 

"Well I can't reveal all of my secrets at once, we just meet" she just winked and continued eating her ice cream.

 

Luke just stared at her, not knowing what to do, but he did notice something, they did not answer a part of her question, none of them said why they queen needed Simon, sure they told her how he ended up in that situation, but none of them told her the queen’s reason, and he has a feeling that Rebecca didn’t miss that, yet she didn’t ask them.

 

Before he could say anything else, Alec walked in.

 

"We got an audience with the queen," he told them.

 

"Great let's go," Rebecca said that as she put down her ice cream and got up from the couch looking like a soldier who is ready to march to battle.

 

"Ok listen, Rebecca, this is really serious, let us go and deal with this, you have no idea how dangerous the Seelie realm is" Luke tried to stop her one last time, the last thing he needs for her to get hurt or worse killed.

 

At that she raised her right hand and started listing on her fingers “Nothing as what it appears, don't eat the food you will get stuck there, don't touch anything or kill anything even if it a flower or bug, any of those actions could get me killed or stuck there, did I forget anything" she asked them not really expecting an answer "No? then let's go"

 

looking at everyone’s concerned look she let out a sigh and said "Ok, fine, if it really makes you feel better when push comes to shove I will let you guys do all the fighting and I will run for my life not looking back, and if you guys die I’ll tell your family and friends that you died a hero's death trying to save me" it felt like she was joking with them when she said that supported by the teasing grin she wore, she seems to have Simon’s habit of turning everything into joke to subdue a serious situation.

 

"gee thanks" Alec responded sarcastically.

 

"What? you're the one who doesn't want a mundane dying on your watch" she teased him, obviously enjoying getting under his skin.

 

"Let just go," told them, Alec, hoping to get out of here, before he ends up asking his boyfriend to turn her into toad just to get rid of her, which he thinks will not sit well with others.

 

At the same time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that things may take a turn for the worse after all Seelie’s are the riskiest people to deal with, and there is always a price to pay, Alec just hopes that price will not be someone’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.


	5. Her Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to meet the Seelie queen we get to know more about Rebecca from Luke's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had chapter 5 and 6 written down, but it needed a lot of editing and I was busy traveling with my family in the summer, so I just didn't have the time, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> (Also English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes, and feel free to point it out to me.)

* * *

 

 

**Luke P.O.V**

The thing about Rebecca is that she was always way too observant, even as a kid, the way she looks at you sometimes makes you think that she knows all of your secrets like she can see into your soul.

 

She was so much like Simon and yet so different, she was just as bubbly and happy as Simon is, but the thing is she didn't trust people easily and despite her bubbly nature she never let people in, she laughs with you, makes jokes, supports you, be she doesn’t let others do the same, and most people don’t even realize how guarded she really is, by the way she acts, but Luke knows.

 

He watched her grow, and despite the fact he and Simon were close, the same could not be said about Rebecca, yeah sure she talks with him when she sees him, they have nice conversations, but not once was he able to get inside her head, it was so difficult to truly understand what is she thinking, she was a master at hiding her emotions, and let people see what she wanted them to see, Luke thinks he is the only one who notched that about her.

 

Simon worshiped Rebecca too much to see her as anything more that his awesome big sister, Clary loved Rebecca as a sister as she was an only child and loved having another girl to play with, or to go to for advice about boys, clothes and so on, Elaine was drunk most of the time and relayed on Rebecca to do everything, while Jocelyn saw her as a good reliable girl, and everyone’s dream daughter.

 

And don’t get him wrong, she was and is all of those things, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was smarter and far more observant than she let on., sometimes he felt that she was wearing a mask, the mask of the good student, friend, daughter, sister, but deep down there was this anger and resentment that threatens to come out, he saw it sometimes, when she looked at her mother, when she thought no one was looking, there was hate in her eyes, that quickly despaired and replaced with a smile once someone looks at her, and that always made him uneasy.

 

But there was something Luke could always rely on and that was, Rebecca loved Simon more than anything in the world.

 

If the situation requires it she will kill for him. she is very protective of him.

 

He can still remember when Clary and Simon were five years old, back then Clary and Simon have been friend for almost a year and in that time Simon and Luke grow closer, he even took Simon with him in their camping trip with Jocelyn and Clary, Simon stayed over for dinners and sometimes slept over so much, that Luke always joked to Jocelyn that they should just adopt the kid.

 

The real reason for the diners and the sleep overs were because Simon's mother used to drink, she wasn't the type who got violent or angary when she was drunk, she simply slept all day and barley paid attention to her kids, which meant Rebecca took care of Simon, and she was just seven, but she was so responsible, so Luke and Jocelyn tried taking care of the kids, which was not difficult, Simon loved spending most of his time with them and Elaine trusted them because Luke was a cop and Jocelyn was kind and loved having Simon over, which he sometimes believed  was because she was unconsciously trying to replace Jonathan with Simon, something he never said out loud, not to break Jocelyn's heart, but he could see it, when she took them shopping, or for ice cream, or the park, or even just read them bedtime stories, she was treating Simons as her son and was doing all the things that couldn’t and hoped to do with Jonathan, and it made her happy so Luke said nothing as nobody got harmed, and he himself got attached to Simon, with him he felt what was it like to have a son.

 

And then career day came and all of the parents needed to show up, but Simons mother said she was busy which was code for "drunk and sleeping in bed all day" as a result Simon looked grim and sad all week before the big day and looking at his small innocent face and those big sad eyes, Luke told Simon that he was going to come to his career day, he can still remember how happy Simon looked with his adorable big smile and he hugged Luke so tight that Luke felt heartbroken that someone so sweet and innocent and kind had to lose his father at such a young age and have another parent who’s presences made no differences.

 

So, they went to career day, Jocelyn dressed up and spoke about her shop will Clary stood next to her, and then Luke who wore his uniform and spoke about his career as cop, having Simon beside him holding his hands, as he looked so happy seeing how all of his classmates stare at him with admiration, and when they mistook him as Simon's father, and Simon grinned wider at that, and Luke did not correct them, because he saw how happy Simon was to have someone there with him like all the other kids.

 

Overall it was a good day, and they went for ice cream and Simon wanted to have Rebecca there to tell her about his day so they picked her up and went for ice creams.

 

And then they went to the park, as Simon and Clary played and Jocelyn watched over them, Luke sat on the bench with Rebecca by his said as they both sat in silence.

 

"Don't die"

 

"What?" that statement came out of the blue, he almost thought he didn't hear correctly. he turned Rebecca to find her staring back at him, with as much determination a seven-year-old could.

 

"Don't die or leave, Simon loves you so much, when dad died he was so sad, he cried all of the time, but he is happy now, because he sees you as his dad, so don't die or leave, because it will make him sad, and I don't like seeing Simon sad"

 

He just stared at her for a couple of seconds trying to process what she told him, and then he smiled at her as he told her "Don't worry I won't because I love Simon so much and I hate to see him sad too" and he meant it.

 

At that, Rebecca smiled "Good" was the only thing she said, then she went back to eating her ice cream in silences.

 

Luke felt like he and Rebecca reached some sort of understanding at the same time he couldn't help but admire how at such a young age Rebecca wanted to protect Simon and take care of him, but it also made him sad, because no seven years old should bear such a big responsibly, as losing her father much have truly hurt, _something he can relate to from experiences._

But because of that, he learned that messing with Simon was not a good thing as there is always consequences to that and it came in a form of _Rebecca Lewis_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Will, how was it? please leave a review or feedback and Kudos, I really like to hear your thoughts. and don't forget to share.


End file.
